Episod Gavan
#The Strange Fortress Beneath Tokyo (東京地底の怪要塞, Tōkyō Chitei no Kai Yōsai) #The Stolen Japanese Islands (盗まれた日本列島, Nusumareta Nihon Rettō) #It's Major! Stop Dr. Kuroboshi's BEM Project (大変だ！黒星博士のベム計画を阻止せよ, Taihen da! Kuroboshi-Hakase no Bemu Keikaku o Soshi Seyo) #The Majin Helmet That Calls Big Time (死を呼ぶ魔人兜, Shi o Yobu Majin Kabuto) #Mimi Cries; The Deadly Poison Cobra Bullet Hits Retsu (ミミーは泣く 猛毒コブラ弾が烈に命中, Mimī wa Naku Mōdoku Kobura Dan ga Retsu ni Meichū) #The Geniuses of the Makuu School (魔空塾の天才たち, Makū juku no Tensai-tachi) #A Monster Hides, a Girl Kissed a Petal (怪物がひそむ花びらに少女は口づけした, Kaibutsu ga Hisomu Hanabira ni Shōjo wa Kuchidzuke Shita) #Justice or Demon? The Silver-Masked Great Hero (正義か悪魔か？銀マスク大ヒーロー, Seigi ka Akuma ka? Gin Masuku Dai Hīrō) #The Beautiful Puppet Spy (美しい人形スパイ, Utsukushii Ningyō Supai) #Crush the Human Crusher Corps! (人間クラッシャー部隊を撃破せよ！, Ningen Kurasshā Butai o Gekiha Seyo!) #Is Father Alive? The Mysterious SOS Signal (父は生きているのか？謎のSOS信号, Chichi wa Ikite Iru no ka? Nazo no Esu Ō Esu Shingō) #Express to the Theme Park! UFO Boys' Big Pinch (遊園地へ急行せよ！UFO少年大ピンチ, Yūenchi e Kyūkō Seyo! Yūfō Shōnen Dai Pinchi) #Danger, Retsu! The Great Reversal (危うし烈！大逆転, Ayaushi Retsu! Dai Gyakuten) #A Parting of Love And Sadness, The Final Blow (愛と悲しみの別れ とどめの一撃！！, Ai to Kanashimi no Wakare Todome no Ichigeki!!) #Illusion? Shadow? Makuu City (幻？影？魔空都市, Maboroshi? Kage? Makū Toshi) #My First Love is a Jewel's Radiance; Goodbye, Galaxy Express (初恋は宝石の輝き さようなら銀河特急, Hatsukoi wa Hōseki no Kagayaki Sayōnara Ginga Tokkyū) #The Running Time Bomb! The Bad Guy Who Rode a Police Bike (走る時限爆弾！白バイに乗った暗殺者, Hashiru Jigen Bakudan! Shirobai ni Notta Ansatsusha) #Princess Contest, Nonsense Ryuuguu Castle (乙姫様コンテスト ハチャメチャ竜宮城, Otohimesama Kontesuto Hachamecha Ryūgūjō) #Jouchaku at 6:00 AM! Z Beam Charge Complete (午前6時蒸着！Zビームチャージ完了, Gozen Rokuji Jōchaku! Zetto Bīmu Chāji Kanryō) #The Mysterious? Emergency Hospital! Humanity's Great Collapse Approaches (なぞ？の救急病院！人類の大滅亡が迫る, Nazo? No Kyūkyū Byōin! Jinrui no Dai Metsubō ga Semaru) #The Dancing, Prickly Great Pinch: Operation Honey! (踊ってチクリ大ピンチ ハニー作戦よ！, Odotte Chikuri Dai Pinchi Hanī Sakusen yo!) #Golden Mask and Younger Sister: The Yacht Running Toward the Sun (黄金仮面と妹 太陽に向って走るヨット, Ōgon Kamen to Imōto Taiyō ni Mukatte Hashiru Yotto) #The Beauty's Cries That Cut Through the Night! The Phantom Coach in the Fog (闇を裂く美女の悲鳴！霧の中の幽霊馬車, Yami o Saku Bijo no Himei! Kiri no Naka no Yūrei Basha) #Mimi's Nightmare!? The Howling, Cut-Up Demonbeast (ミミーの悪夢か！？吠える切り裂き魔獣, Mimī no Akumu ka!? Hoeru Kirisaki Majū) #The Suspiciously Flickering Underwater Flower; Wakaba in Danger (怪しくゆらめく水中花 わかばが危ない, Ayashiku Yurameku Suichūka Wakaba ga Abunai) #I Saw The Doll! The True Identity of the Poison Gas Killer Corps (人形は見た！！毒ガス殺人部隊の正体, Ningyō wa Mita!! Dokugasu Satsujin Butai no Shōtai) #The Teachers are Weird! A School Full of Weirdness (先生たちが変だ！学校は怪奇がいっぱい, Sensei-tachi ga Hen da! Gakkō wa Kaiki ga Ippai) #The Dark Sea of Space, Wandering Witch Monica (暗黒の宇宙の海 さまよえる魔女モニカ, Ankoku no Uchū no Umi Samayoeru Majo Monika) #Blitzkrieg Magic Battle! A Program of Assassination (電撃マジック合戦！暗殺のプログラム, Dengeki Majikku Kassen! Ansatsu no Puroguramu) #Don Horror's Son Has Returned to Makuu Castle (ドンホラーの息子が魔空城に帰って来た, Don Horā no Musuko ga Makūjō ni Kaettekita) #Listening to the Angel's Song, the Princess Who Became a Doll (天使の歌が聞こえる 人形にされた王女, Tenshi no Uta ga Kikoeru Ningyō ni Sareta Ōjo) #The Mysterious Underground Maze Target is WX1 (謎の地底迷路 ターゲットはWX-1, Nazo no Chitei Meiro Tāgetto wa Daburu Ekkusu Wan) #A New Monster is Born: The Boy Who Picked up an Alien (新怪物誕生 エイリアンを拾った少年, Shin Kaubutsu Tanjō Eirian o Hirotta Shōnen) #Memories are Tears of Stars: a Fatherless Child, a Motherless Child (思い出は星の涙 父のない子 母のない子, Omoide wa Hoshi no Namida Chichi no Nai Ko Haha no Nai Ko) #The Young Lion of Makuu; San Dorva's Opposition (マクーの若獅子 サンドルバの反抗, Makū no Waka Shishi San Doruba no Hankō) #The Roadshow of Resentment; The Film Studio is Makuu Space (恨みのロードショー 撮影所は魔空空間, Urami no Rōdoshō Satsueijo wa Makū Kūkan) #The Funny Tomboy Princess' Earth Adventure Trip (おてんばひょうきん姫の地球冒険旅行, Otenba Hyōkin Hime no Chikyū Bōken Ryokō) #The Surrounded Transport Corps; the Righteous Sun Sword (包囲された輸送部隊 正義の太陽剣, Hōi Sareta Yusō Butai Seigi no Taiyō Tsurugi) #When I Returned From School, My House was a Makuu Base (学校から帰ったらぼくの家はマクー基地, Gakkō Kara Kaettara Boku no Uchi wa Makū Kichi) #The Decisive Battle of the Valley of Doom; You're a Space Sheriff Too! (死の谷の大決戦 君も宇宙刑事だ！, Shi no Tani no Dai Kessen Kimi mo Uchū Keiji da!) #Makuu City is a Battlefield of Men; The Red Hourglass of Life (魔空都市は男の戦場 赤い生命の砂時計, Makū Toshi wa Otoko no Senjō Akai Seimei no Sunadokei) #Retsu! Hurry! Dad! (烈よ急げ！父よ, Retsu yo Isoge! Chichi yo) #Reunion (再会, Saikai) #The Neck of Don Horror (ドンホラーの首, Don Horā no Kubi) Kategori:Uchuu Keiji Gavan Kategori:Daftar Episod